


What's in a Name?

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In anticipation of their marriage, Sherlock asks John to take his last name.  John's reaction surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Sherlock entered the sitting room, taking off his coat and scarf.

"So, as I was testing a taser on the corpse of-"

"Wait," John interrupted, "I'm not sure this is going anywhere good."

Sherlock sighed as he sat down.

"It's about our wedding. Well, marriage, really."

"You were thinking about our marriage while you were experimenting on corpses."

Sherlock grinned.

John grinned back.

"Of course you were. Go on."

"First off, I grant that you're a brilliant doctor and a decorated veteran, and that you're well-enough known amongst your peers in both the military and medical fields. However, I think you'd grant me that of the two of us, I'm the better known amongst the general public."

"Yeah, sure, that's fair to say."

Sherlock nodded. "I think you should take my last name. There will be some red tape involved, I'm sure, but people change their names all the time, it won't be too much of an inconvenience." 

Sherlock smiled.

"No," said John, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Coffee," said Sherlock, getting to his feet. "'No'?"

"I'm not going to be 'John Holmes'," said John as he filled the kettle and put it on the hob.

Sherlock thought this over for a second. "You don't want to take my last name?"

"No, I... Oh."

John sighed. He headed out to the living room, gesturing for Sherlock to follow him.

"John... what?"

Without answering, John opened his laptop and began typing something in.

"Look, Sherlock," said John, "it's not that I don't want to take _your_ last name. If your last name was 'Jackson' or... 'Bell' or something, I'd be all for it."

With that, John turned the laptop so Sherlock could see it

"But, like I said, there is no way I'm going to be 'John Holmes'."

Sherlock looked at the laptop; on it was a Wikipedia entry for a man named 'John Holmes (pornographic actor)'.

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"So, you'll be sticking with Watson?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The kettle whistled.

"I'll go make us coffee."

"Thanks. John Holmes."

John laughed as he headed into the kitchen.


End file.
